The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for heating a fluid such as water to an elevated temperature and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for heating liquid such as water by heat exchange from another liquid such as water contained in vessel. The invention further relates to processes for using the above apparatus in providing, among other things, a portable personal shower for bathing purposes and a cleaning device for cleaning dirt, grime, stains and the like from various articles and surfaces.
While the apparatus and methods of the subject invention will be discussed primarily hereinafter with reference to particular embodiments and applications thereof, it is to be understood that the use and the application of the apparatus and method of the subject invention are not thereby so limited. For example, the apparatus according to the present invention may be useful in providing warm or hot water for showering purposes, particularly in an outdoor environment such as encountered in camping and the like situations. In addition, the benefits and advantages of the subject apparatus are equally applicable to the removal and/or cleaning of dirt, grime, stains, spots and the like from a wide variety of objects.
With regard to one application of the apparatus of the present invention mentioned above, persons who camp for relatively long periods in outdoor environments without conventional lodging facilities have a need for bathing. While typically sufficient amounts of water are available for bathing purposes while camping, it tends to be difficult to obtain a flow of warm water such that bathing by showering can be conducted comfortably. The water from most available natural water sources such as lakes and streams as well as most available running water from available taps tends to be colder than desired for most campers. As a consequence, many of those persons who camp either go through the considerable inconvenience of heating small quantities of water in a vessel over a fire or campstove for use in partial bathing and cleaning purposes or tend to forgo bathing entirely. Heating water in this fashion can be unsafe and inefficient and can present hygiene problems.
It is known in the art that portable showers can be provided which are capable of producing a flow of warm water sufficient for bathing purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,565 to Nelson discloses a portable shower where water is pumped from a water container through a valve and then directly to a shower head. At the same time, water is pumped though a unit provided with a length of copper tubing or pipe wound into a helix, the interior of the unit being heated by a stove. The water heated in the unit is supplied to the valve which is then adjusted so the cold water and heated water are mixed to provide water through the shower heat at a suitable temperature for bathing. Also, U.S. Pat. 5,299,329 to Constantini discloses a hot water camping or other outdoor shower which is releasably mounted to a motor vehicle which utilizes water-to-water heat exchange though a heat exchanger mounted in-line with the vehicle heater core. Showering water is circulated from a source of water with an electric water pump through removable hoses.
A distinct disadvantage to the provisions described in these patents is that it is relatively expensive to manufacture the heating devices as they tend to be of a relatively complicated constructions, may require special materials and/or necessitate the use of large number of component parts. In addition, the disclosed devices tend to be cumbersome in regulating the temperature of the water to be used for showering purposes.
It therefore is a feature of the subject invention to provide a heating apparatus for a fluid such as water which is made of relatively inexpensive materials, is simple in its construction and requires and minimum number of component parts.
It also is a feature of the subject invention to provide a heating apparatus for a fluid such as water which is particularly adapted for use as an apparatus for heating water for purposes of providing a shower in outdoor environments such as when camping.
It is yet another feature of the subject invention to provide a heating apparatus for a fluid such as water which is particularly adapted for use as an apparatus for heating water for purposes of cleaning an object by applying hot water and/or steam to an area on the object to be cleaned.
It is a feature of the subject invention to provide a method for showering in an outdoor environment such as when camping which utilizes the heating apparatus of the present invention to provide the warm to hot water suitable for showering purposes.
It further is a feature of the subject invention to provide a method for cleaning an object which utilizes the heating apparatus of the present invention to apply hot water and/or steam to an area to be cleaned on the object.
Briefly, the present invention comprehends in its broader aspects an apparatus for use in heating a fluid, the apparatus comprising an elongated tube of polymeric material and having two ends, one of the ends having a fitting attached thereto, the fitting adapted to secure the apparatus in a fluid-tight manner to a source of a fluid flow, the other end of the tube having an applicator which includes one or more holes for the discharge of fluid flowing through the tube, and a valve intermediate the ends of the tube, a portion of the elongated tube being formed into a coil. the valve being located between the fitting and the coil.
The present invention also comprehends a method using the apparatus for taking a shower, the method comprising:
providing an apparatus for use in heating a fluid, the apparatus comprising an elongated tube of polymeric material and having two ends, one of the ends having a fitting attached thereto, the fitting adapted to secure the apparatus in a fluid-tight manner to a source of a fluid flow, the other end of the tube having an applicator which includes one or more holes for the discharge of fluid flowing through the tube, a valve intermediate the ends of the tube, a portion of the elongated tube being formed into a coil, the valve being located between the fitting and the coil, and a vessel which contains the portion of the tube formed into a coil along with a liquid;
heating the liquid in the vessel;
supplying fluid so as to flow through the tube from the fitting end to the applicator end;
applying the fluid emanating from the holes to a human.
The present invention also comprehends a method using the apparatus for cleaning a surface of an object, the method comprising:
providing an apparatus for use in heating a fluid, the apparatus comprising an elongated tube of polymeric material and having two ends, one of the ends having a fitting attached thereto, the fitting adapted to secure the apparatus in a fluid-tight manner to a source of a fluid flow, the other end of the tube having an applicator which includes one or more holes for the discharge of fluid flowing through the tube, a valve intermediate the ends of the tube, a portion of the elongated tube being formed into a coil, the valve being located between the fitting and the coil, and a vessel which contains the portion of the tube formed into a coil along with a liquid;
heating the liquid in the vessel;
supplying fluid so as to flow through the tube from the fitting end to the applicator end;
applying the fluid emanating from the holes to the surface of the object to be cleaned.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from a detailed consideration of the arrangement of the steps and conditions of the subject processes as set forth in the following description when taken together with the accompanying drawings.